kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Demographics: Grangeen Smar
Planets (in order from star) * (star) Grangeen * Wash-Lan * Can * Vlam * Floob * Catmell * Arancie * (planetoid) Dezros Natural Geography Size and distance in order of distance from star, smallest to greatest surface area in million (km)2 Non-planetary objects Orbit hrs = hours hours = 3,600 seconds d = 24 hours Population by planet in order of distance from star, smallest to greatest *included in population of Wash-Lan according to Wash-Lan official statistics **included in population of Catmell Economy Gross-Domestic Product statistics are in trillion Fickolean Square (Ssq/sq) Economic systems Wash-Lan Can Can's economic system favours a free market approach wherein companies are given total autonomy with limited regulation in a style similar to Colran. There is greater regulation, however, though still limited, on foreign companies, although the planet requires less tax than neighbours and therefore encourages foreign businesses to rebase in Can. Vlam Vlam has a similar economic system to Can, with a strong welfare state reliant on the large amounts of amonium nitrate Vlam exports, due to its capability of production in this regard. The government of Vlam in the 20 years has set up a number of large investment funds to invest in businesses from Ficko, Mascos, Biackaar and Snod-Lipton. Floob The Flooban government controls a great deal of the economy, allowing companies to exist if co-created and co-chaired by the state. Businesses from Tylan are banned from Floob, and most of their economic output comes from exporting goods and materials, meats, manufacturing and arms exports. The Flooban government is supported partly by Gon and Marlcos, but primarily by Tricos, who rely on its cheap manufacturing. Catmell Catmell is an almost entirely state-run government, allowing foreign businesses in with heavy taxes and regulation, but primarily distributing goods and services out equally. Profit is allowed, as each individual is capable of selling goods, however the formation of a group enterprise is forbidden, and if found is taken over by the state. This has led to a large black market which is systematically being bought up by the state, even including drug businesses. Arancie Arancie offers low taxes and has large debts to planets such as Can, Ficko and Doloosioo. These debts have mainly been used to make Arancie an attractive business destination, and to ensure a strong police force. Arancie has virtually no welfare state, and has 'humane' prisons. Most businesses in Arancie come from outside the planet, and much of its infastructure was built by Can when it was colonised in 1784. Trade Main Exports Government Development Life Expectancy Planets by Life Expectancy, Mascosian years Military Spaceforce B = Bomber Fs = Fightership SC = Small Carrier LC = Large Carrier A = Space artillery ScS = Subcosmic Ships Dr = Dreadnoughts Bs = Battleships / Ships-of-the-line Cr = Cruisers Fr = Frigates Cv = Corvettes PV = Patroller spaceships Nuclear Weapons The Only planet in Grangeen Smar to have ever tested Nuclear Weapons is Floob. ExY = Explosive Yield in tonnes of TNT Average and Overall ExY are estimates. Category:Demographics